The unlicensed mobile access (Unlicensed Mobile Access, UMA for short) technology is jointly initiated by multiple industry leading operators and providers. An objective of the unlicensed mobile access technology is to develop and release a group of standards to extend mobile voice and data in GSM/GPRS to be used in frequency spectrum technologies which do not require a license (such as Bluetooth and a wireless local area network), so as to implement seamless transfer of the mobile voice and data from a mobile phone network to a wireless local area network (WLAN/WiFi). The UMTS/GAN interworking based on a generic access network (Generic Access Network, GAN for short) is standardized in 3GPP Re16 and further developed in Re17 and Re18.
FIG. 1 is a GAN/EGAN architecture diagram in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile station (mobile station, MS for short) establishes an IP connection with a generic access network controller (Generic Access Network Controller, GANC for short)/EGANC through a wireless local area network (Wireless Local Area Networks, WLAN for short) or Bluetooth (bluetooth) which is used as an access means, where one of an A/Gb interface, an Iu-cs interface, and an Iu-ps interface or a combination thereof may be used between the GANC/EGANC and a core network, and a connection is established between the GANC/EGANC and an MSC, an SGSN or a 3A proxy/server (AAA Proxy/server), so as to support the coverage of a GSM/GPRS/UMTS access network. Meanwhile, the mobile station may also support one of a GAN A/Gb mode and a GAN Iu mode or a combination thereof. To support the GAN mode, the mobile station needs two transceivers to measure a GERAN/UTRAN cell and a GAN cell respectively. From the perspective of a core network, the GANC/EGANC is an ordinary base station subsystem (Base Station Subsystem, BSS for short) or a radio network controller (Radio Network Controller, RNC for short). The architecture may not influence the flow of the core network, where the GANC/EGANC is a unified controller of multiple GAN/EGAN cells and one GANC/EGANC is corresponding to multiple GAN/EGAN cells.
In existing intra-frequency neighboring cell or inter-system neighboring cell configuration, a mapping relationship is established with a current cell based on a unit of a cell; for an access network element of a GAN network, the access network element may be considered as a logical UMTS network element in Iu mode and may be considered as a logical GSM network element in A/Gb mode, and the number of the access network elements of the GAN is much greater than the number of macro cells. For a macro cell, it is required to allocate a large number of logical UMTS neighboring cells or GSM neighboring cells respectively, which makes the configuration of the UMTS network and the GAN neighboring network rather complex and increases the workload of network management and configuration.